


【润旭】最好 21

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】最好 21

声音越是充满杀气，在无力反抗的情况下只能越发显得软弱不堪。  
后腰被龙尾卷起，那是最毫无防备的姿势，把自己最脆弱的地方暴露在对手面前，对于一个长期战斗的，高傲的男人来说是最不能忍受的事。  
何况那个对手还是与自己有血缘关系的嫡亲兄长。  
他挣扎着从龙尾的束缚中逃脱出来，一脚蹬向龙身。但没等他站起来便又被应龙扑倒，他反射性的推拒着应龙的身体。本该水润的鳞片此时却是火热的，应龙的眼布满血丝，鼻翼因为情欲而微微翕合。  
他痛恨这种无能为力的感觉，因为愤怒和恐惧，手中锁灵环开始变得灼热。  
他知道锁灵环正在吸收他的灵力。  
他忽然生出一个想法，倘若灵力达到极限，锁灵环会碎掉吗？  
就是这一分神，他的手腕被龙爪扣在头顶，双腿亦被龙身挤开。  
当龙伸舌舔舐他的身体时，他几乎叫了出来。  
龙的舌柔软火热，从蠕动的喉结慢慢往下，滑过精致的锁骨来到红润的乳头。乳尖微微突起勾住了龙的舌。舌尖一卷，将挺立的部分包裹起来，那种濡湿绵软的触感让他毛骨悚然。  
但不可否认的，就算再厌恶也遏制不了一股电流般的快感从下腹窜起。  
龙发出一声低鸣，俯首往下，将他半挺的欲望含了进去。  
他身子一震，阳具在龙的吮吸中迅速胀大，被压迫包裹的紧致感让他脑中一片空白，呼吸变得急促。  
龙很狡猾，用舌卷着他，用牙咬着他。略微的痛，恰到好处的挑起他的被虐感。  
牙尖微微加重力道，他的皮肤泛起潮红，眼眸浮起一层泪雾。  
“唔，滚……滚开……”他终于忍不住呻吟出来，再也压抑不住蓬勃的欲望。  
他泄在了龙的口中。  
软绵绵的身体被翻了过去，他有些发愣，似乎还不明白将要发生什么。就在他想撑着身子爬起来时，龙爪压在他肩上，狠狠的将他踩了下去。  
他知道龙正在凝视着他，那恐怖的目光让他有一种夺门而逃的冲动。  
龙的舌来到了他的后颈，牙尖轻咬颈肉。  
他紧紧咬住下唇不让自己发出叫喊，血顺着嘴角流下滴在云砖上。  
忽然龙扭头过来，伸舌舔去他唇上的血。  
他看清了龙眼中的欲望，兴奋、疯狂，仿佛要将他撕碎。  
他拼命反抗，可他现在的力量小到连他自己都觉得悲哀，看着龙因他的反抗而越来越兴奋，他的心里充满了绝望。  
“我一定要杀了你。”他咬牙切齿，发誓赌咒。  
然而这句话也阻止不了接下来的情事。  
他的双腿被最大限度的分开，双臀被龙爪罩住玩弄，隐藏在其中的狭窄缝隙被迫暴露在空气中，瑟缩颤抖。  
忽然他惊叫起来，龙的舌竟然顺着脊背一路往下，舔上了那紧致的穴口。  
最隐私最脆弱的地方被人如此亵玩挑逗，他恐惧得全身颤抖，泪水从艳极的双眸中不停流出。  
他疯了似的要逃，但龙的双爪紧紧固定着他的臀部，他一动都不能动。  
本以为最难堪不过如此，当龙的舌试图分开穴口时他终于崩溃了。  
“润玉，我一定要将你碎尸万段，让你尸骨无存。”  
蜜穴剧烈抽搐想将入侵者挤出，但是柔软的穴口挡不住执拗的龙，穴口被分开，媚肉被舔舐。龙的舌柔软又灵活，将花径塞得满满的，略一转，舌上短刺残忍的刮搔着敏感的花壁，让他发出一声短促的悲鸣。  
龙压了上来，硕大粗壮的分身迫不及待的在他腿间磨蹭，把细嫩的大腿内侧磨得一片通红。龙还觉得不满足，挨挨擦擦的靠上他软绵绵的阳具，挑逗的戮刺。  
他咬住唇，头上全是薄汗。  
他越忍耐，龙的舔舐越残忍。宛如惩罚一样，龙将整条舌全挤了进来，穴腔饱胀得仿佛要裂开。他蜷缩起身体，双手毫无章法的推拒着龙的身体。  
腕上冰凉的锁灵环刺激了龙，龙的舌尖猛的撞上敏感的蜜腔。  
他叫喊出来，那种被贯穿的痛苦让他剧烈挣扎，拼命往前爬动。  
他害怕到了极点。  
突然龙将舌抽了出来，骤然的空虚让花径不满的收缩着。  
他低低喘气，庆幸自己逃过了一劫。  
就在这时，一根巨大火热的东西贯穿了他。  
那是一种无论受过多重的伤，流过多少血都无法比拟的痛。  
他的脑中一片空白，眼前所见皆是一片绯红。  
比起他的痛苦，龙却感到前所未有的愉悦。  
分身被炙热的肉壁包裹着，男人因为想摆脱痛苦而下意识的收紧后穴，层层叠叠的紧致媚肉如一张张小嘴，柔顺的吸吮着他。而比起这些，更让龙感到愉悦的是征服。  
男人匍匐于他的身下，无能为力的被他侵入。他现在正在男人的身体里，在那个他一直渴望的人，渴望插入的地方里为所欲为。  
男人极长的发被剧烈的抽插弄得一片凌乱，散落在大汗淋漓的腰背上。雪白的身体漆黑的发，臀部因为撞击而微微颤抖，这一切让男人有一种从未见到的妖美的性感。  
鲜血顺着大腿根部流下，男人的肩胛骨因为紧绷而向上隆起，如展开的羽翼。而他的喉头则被龙舌舔舐，因为屈辱和痛苦而发出低吟。那样的凶猛，那样的凄美，宛如落入陷阱的美丽的兽，引起人最残忍的欲望。  
他沉醉于男人的美丽，想让他眉间染上更多欲望。用舌、用爪、用柔软的尾部挑弄男人的欲望，让它颤巍巍的挺立起来，直到顶端溢出浊液。  
“不，不要……”  
未曾停过的抚弄给男人生出一种错觉，仿佛这种快感是因后穴插入而得来的。  
他又让男人射了一次，腿间一片狼藉。  
与此同时它的龙根也慢慢向外退开。  
因为刚刚发泄过的倦怠感和刻意营造出的危险远去的错觉，让男人的身体变得柔软下来。  
他伏在地上虚弱喘气，只余臀部高高翘起。  
有什么东西插入了后穴，不痛，扯着穴口轻轻拉开一点。  
他脑中一片混沌，疲倦得只想睡去。  
龙的动作很温柔，与之前的粗暴截然相反。  
龙尾再次缠上他绵软的欲望。  
“不，不要……”他已经被迫射了许多次，身体敏感得不行。无尽的快感如潮水般涌来，他根本招架不住。  
龙凝视着他，动作冷静得近乎残忍。  
男人的喘息越来越急促，腿根颤抖腰腹紧绷，最后在一声低吼中达到了高潮。  
凤眸低垂，红雾流转，被欲望支配的身体已经变得柔软而毫无防备。龙的目光落在了他的双腿间，红艳的穴口也在缓缓流出情液。  
是时候了。  
微凉的龙鳞轻轻擦过男人的身体，龙压下身躯，将另一根阳具缓缓插了进去。  
男人猛的惊醒，喉间逸出惨叫，疯了似的挣扎着。  
但是龙死死压制着他，两根火热的阳具将花径撑到极致，破开媚肉的阻拦一直往前插入。  
这种恐怖的插入仿佛没有尽头。  
“润……啊啊啊……”男人连一句完整的话都说不出来，长发被汗水浸湿贴在肌肤上，勾起人的肆虐欲。  
在无边的疼痛中突然有一处被碾过，那瞬间几乎让他的身子弹了起来。  
他知道那是什么，颤抖着嘴唇哀求，“不能，兄长，求求你。”  
撞击的力道越来越大，他全身酥麻，喉间的惨叫渐渐变成甜腻的呻吟。  
龙终于进去了，两根硕大的顶端将蜜腔堵得严严实实。  
仿佛有一把火在烧，所有的感觉都集中在那羞人的，最隐秘的地方。既痛苦又欢愉，既抗拒又迎入。  
“啊啊啊啊。”他大声叫喊，被快感冲击得失了魂。  
龙尾从他大张的双腿间穿过，他被迫抱着龙尾坐在了龙身上。  
臀部深深压着龙鳞，他们从未如此贴近过。龙根彻底贯穿了他的身体，他茫然睁着双眼，红眸中全是泪光。  
“啊啊啊，嗯……不，不要……”  
身体随着龙的撞击而上下起伏，他什么都思考不了，只知抱着龙尾不让自己摔下去。  
等到龙终于射出来时，他觉得自己死了一次。  
小小的蜜腔根本盛不了这么多精液，小腹被射的微微鼓胀起来，可是龙还在射。  
他哭着哀求，反而连泪都被龙舔去。  
等到龙终于射完时，他连哭都哭不出来了。  
龙小心翼翼的拔出龙根，不让精液流出一滴。  
“好好睡吧，旭儿。”润玉抚着旭凤的腹部，笑得心满意足。  
再过不久，这里便会有仙胎孕育，那是天地之间独一无二的龙凤之子。  



End file.
